


Not-So Nice

by Anonymous



Series: Past Lives [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Reunions, They/Them Pronouns for Dark, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They remember everything.Evenhim.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Male Reader, Darkiplier/Male Reader
Series: Past Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563634
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Not-So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! A sequel no one asked for.

Dark remembers.

They remember everything. They remember everything that happened in that damned house. Everything and more.

Even if Wilford didn't, Dark did. They envied him at times for his lack of memory, and used to almost hate him for it.

_Almost._

Celine could never hate Wilford. He wasn't the man she knew anymore, and not quite the one she loved either, but William was still in there. Somewhere. Sometimes. He came out in small bursts, in rare moments that verged on clarity. 

Damien couldn't hate him either. It's difficult to hate one of your oldest friends, even if they've changed so much. Although, Damien was starting to wish he could hate Wilford. He wished he could hate him for bringing _him_ around. For hiring _him_ for his stupid show. Wilford just had to have a house band. And of-fucking-course he'd hire the last person Damien (and therefore Dark) wants to see. 

_He_ can't see them like this. This wasn't how _he_ was supposed to meet Celine and William. And _he_ was never supposed to meet Dark and Wilford. Then again, they should never have become Dark and Wilford. Damien should've stayed home, in bed, with _him_ , instead of going to that fucking mansion. 

Damien wished he could hate Wilford. He wanted to hate him for everything; every emotion and every unspoken secret that was coming back. But he **couldn't**. Wilford didn't know. He knew the eccentric man didn't hire _him_ out of malice, or for the sake of some cruel joke. Wilford just wanted to improve his show.

All of this led to Dark being very irritable. More so than usual, that is. And of course, Wilford is the only one brave, or maybe just stupid, enough to bring it up, in the only way he knows how.

"Darky, my boy." Wilford slung his arm around Dark, the poor unsuspecting bastard.

 **"Wil."** They shrugged Wilford's arm off.

"You're awfully uptight, today. Why might that be?"

 **"No, Wil, nothing is bothering me."** _That's not true._ **"No more than usual, anyway."** _That's more accurate._ To be fair, Dark is often very annoyed with the other egos (mostly Wilford) over something. 

"Are you sure, Dark? It's just, you seem more anal about everything recently."

They really weren't in the mood to play twenty questions. They never were, but especially now. **"I'm fine."**

After that, Wilford kept **pushing** it.

In the few weeks since _he_ had been hired, Dark had done his best to avoid him. So far, they'd been successful. No thanks to Wilford. The madman had gotten the idea in his head that Dark should meet the bassist for his new house band. 

Why?

Who knows.

It probably had something to do with how resistant Dark was. The more they avoided something, the more Wilford tended to push it. 

Maybe he sensed it. Wil had developed some rather bizarre abilities after everything that happened at the manor. Other than the ones Dark already knows about, that is.

He wouldn't leave it alone and then one day Dark came in, and didn't push it at all. Which made them all the more suspicious.

And rightfully so. 

Wilford did... something. 

Some magic trick or other to make them stumble right into _him_. "Hey, what the fuc-!" 

**"My apologies."** Dark said.

There was a pause before _he_ realized who they were.

"Oh shit, sorry, Sir-" And then another pause, as _he_ realized who they actually are. "Damien?"

 **"Dark."** They said curtly. Dark put out their for _him_ to take.

"______. I'm, uh, ______." He took their hand and lazily shook it. ______ was too busy scouring every inch of Dark's face, like he might never see it again. 

To be fair, it's been awhile. Damien's different. And gray.

They avoided eye contact. It was all too much. They had hoped ______ would never see them like this. And now that he does, all he sees is Damien.

They aren't Damien anymore. They can't be. As much as they'd like to be sometimes, there isn't isn't enough of Damien or Celine left for them to be either or. 

They are Dark, now.

"It's nice to meet you, Dark."

 _It's not nice,_ they thought _, not very nice at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sad and need a small break from writing Christmas stuff. Here's some mediocre shit.


End file.
